Tournequit
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Noch eine weitere, traurige Verarbeitungsgeschichte. Songfic Harry/Sirius Slash


A/N: So, das ist mein aller erster Versuch, eine Songfic zu schreiben und ich weiß nicht genau, ob es mir gelungen ist oder ni

**Titel: Tourniquet**

**Songfictiong by FakedSmile**

**Pairing: Harry/Sirius**

**Warnings: Suicide **

**Disclaimer: Nicht meins, klag mich nicht an! Frag nicht und erzähl es nicht weiter!**

_Tourniquet_

Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nicht sehen und nicht spüren. Du scheinst mir so weit entfernt. So unendlich weit… Warum bist du gegangen? Warum musste ich es mit ansehen, wie sie dich umgebracht hat? Warum ist dir niemand zur Hilfe gekommen? Warum ließ Lupin mich nicht zu dir? Warum bin ich alleine? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr Schmerz empfinde ich.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more _

_(so much more)_

Was soll ich noch hier? Warum lebe ich? Was bringt mir das Leben, wenn ich nur solchen Schmerz empfinden kann? Ich halte mich doch nur am leben, weil alle von mir erwarten, dass ich stark bin und sie erretten werde. Doch das kann ich nicht. Ich will niemanden retten. Wie sollte ich es auch schaffen, wenn ich nichtmal mir selber hier raus helfen kann? Ich führe doch nur noch ein Überleben…

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson, _

_regret and betrayal_

Ich liege hier. Im Wald, in der Dunkelheit, in diesem unendlich schwarzen Schatten, der mich auch bei Tag umgibt und alles zu verschlingen scheint. Ich will dich wieder sehen. Du warst doch alles, was ich noch an Familie hatte. Ich dachte, dass ich es über die Sommerferien vergessen könnte, was geschehen war, doch es ging nicht. Alles in mir schreit danach und auch ich schrei. Ich blute, meine Arme bluten. Doch noch viel stärker blutet mein Herz. Das Blut, dass aus meinen Armen läuft, kann ich sehen, aber das Leben, dass aus meinem Herz blutet scheint mich zu zerreißen.

_I'm dying, pray__ing,_

_bleeding and screaming._

Ich habe es versucht, ich habe wirklich versucht, weiter zu leben, nicht mehr daran zu denken, doch ich liebe dich einfach zu stark, als dass ich dich jemals vergessen könnte. Ich habe dich aus tiefsten Inneren geliebt, doch dort scheint nun nur noch Leere und Schmerz zu sein.

_Am I to lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Wann wird es aufhören? Bitte Sirius, mach das es aufhört weh zu tun! Du warst doch immer für mich da…

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Ich versuche mich an dich zu erinnern. Ich erinnere mich, wie du mich ansahst, als du fliehen konntest. Manchmal hast du mich so komisch angesehen. Hast du dabei an meinen Vater gedacht? Manchmal habe ich Nachts geweint, doch es waren Tränen, die du nie gesehen hast, weil du ich dir nie gesagt habe, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Wie sehr ich dich brauche. Immer noch…

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long…_

Ich sehe den großen, schwarzen Hund, Padfoot, aber er kehrt mir den Rücken zu und geht in die Schatten. Ich will zu dir. Kann ich dem Hund nicht folgen? Ich würde es so gerne…

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

Ich setze erneut an. Und schneide tiefer. Immer und immer wieder und dunkles Blut, dass im Schatten der Nacht schwarz erscheint, tropft auf den Boden. Ich fühle, wie mir kalt wird und wie ich, wie von Geisterhand, in die Schatten drifte. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, um noch um zu kehren.

_I'm dying, pray__ing,_

_bleeding and screaming._

_Am I to lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Ich hatte mich immer mehr zurück gezogen - in mich selbst. Wollte nicht, dass es jemand sieht, dass mich jemand sieht.

_(I want to die!!)_

Doch alle kamen sie mit ihrer vorgespielten Scheinheiligkeit und ich hatte es immer und immer wieder getan. Doch ich spüre, dass es heute das letzte mal ist. Ich weiß, dass heute der letzte Tag ist, an dem ich leiden muss.

_M__y wounds cry for the grave!_

_My soul cries for deliverance__!_

Was passiert mit mir? Komme ich zu dir, und werden wir dann vereint sein? Oder werde ich im Fegefeuer der Angst verbrennen?

_Will I be d__enied Christ?_

_Tourniquet - _

Ja, ich kann dich sehen. Und ich folge dem großen, schwarzen Hund in die Schatten.

_My suicide…_


End file.
